Frilly Pink Apron
by AlasEeVee
Summary: It was dusting day in the Beilschmidt household. Gilbert had invited you over to help him with his game. What happens when you find Ludwig? Human names used. (Germany/reader) T just in case.


You sat in you bedroom bored out of your mind, so you decided to study your (f/c) walls with posters of (fave band/celebrity). As you were drifting off from the pure boredom your phone started to vibrate. It was a call from Gilbert, one of your best friends and also your crushes older brother. That's right, the strict, blond, blue eyed, German man made your heart melt. (A/N:Feel bad for you, I like Russia though O.o then again...nevermind back to the story.). You fell off your bed answering the really now annoying phone.

"Whatdayawant?" You answered in a sleepy tone. Wondering what the "_awesome_" Gilbert could want.

"The awesome Gilbert requires your presence immediately. He has an awesome request for you." Gilbert's voice cheered through the mobile device, "Just come over the awesome me's residence _."

"Okay, I'm coming, patience." You replied to the albino on your phone. He hung up with those words, which left you sitting on the floor of your room. You got dressed thinking of what the Prussian man could possibly need that involved you.

At least I'll get to see Ludwig, you thought to yourself. You had fallen for the strict, blond, blue eyed German man. You don't remember exactly when, but it had happened. After you were dressed you grabbed your keys and walked outside to your car. You drove quite peacefully the whole way to the Beilschmidt residence. You reached their house after the twenty minutes it took to get there.

"This better be good." You muttered to yourself, knocking on the door. An albino man opened the door and cheered.

"_! I'm so glad you came! You need to help me on this one unawesome level!" He yelled, making the little yellow bird on his shoulder, introduced to you as Gilbird, jump.

"You called me in for that?! I was going to sleep!" You twitched.

"Well, Ludwig is on a dusting spree, Antonio is hanging out with Romano, Francis...I think he and Mathew are having...a day. So I thought of you _!" Both the bird and its master puffed out their chests, making you laugh. You patted both the Gilbert and the Gilbird on the head and walked inside.

"What game are you playing anyway Gilbert?" You asked, wondering what game was so hard it made awesome Gilbert ask for help. You walk into their living room and saw the (f/game) on the screen.

"Really? This game is so easy! I've already beaten this game so many times!" You said picking up the controller and easily beating the level.

"_Madchen_! You just can't show up awesome me like that!" Gilbert yelled pinning you down and then proceeding to tickle the freakin' crap out of you.

"AHHHHH! Gilbert stop it!" You laughed out of breath. You kneed him in the stomach and ran for it, dashing into the first room that you saw. You opened the door and ran inside leaning against the door breathing heavily.

"_, vhat are you doing in here?" Asked a deep voice in an undeniably sexy German accent. You turned around about to answer when you saw what exactly the German man was wearing. He was in cargo shorts and some shoes with no shirt, that would've been just fine but what made it weird was that he was also wearing the frilliest, pink apron you had ever seen. He was also holding a feather duster. You stared at him in absolute complete shock, then burst out in to laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ludwig! Your outfit!" You giggled in between peals of laughter. The poor German looked flushed and embarrassed being caught in the silly apron.

"Vell, you see it's not vhat you zhink _." Ludwig started, but with you laughing there was no way he was going to make you believe he was still manly. Unless he...(A/N:Don't do it! I will make you wear a skirt too, Ludwig!)

You were still laughing when you felt light being blocked out in front of you. You looked up and saw Ludwig looking down at you.

"Ummmm, what are you-mmmph!" You started then you were interrupted as soft firm lips connected with yours. You were startled and bright red in the face. Then you realized that, _LUDWIG WAS KISSING YOU_! You melted into the kiss, you were about to wrap you arms around his neck but the sneaky blond had tied you up in the silly apron!

"Ludwig, I know you love me, but is it really necessary to tie me up?" Tugging on the apron trying to pull it apart. You kind of wanted to get out since you were bright red from the kissing and being alone with this gorgeous hunk of German made man.

"How'd you know I loved you _?" Ludwig nervously inquired. He looked so adorable flushed and red like that.

"Don't worry, I love you too. Now will you let me go so I c-" again you were cut off by Ludwig's kiss, this time you melted immediately. You eagerly kissed back making Ludwig pull you closer and lick you bottom lip asking for entrance. You decided to tease him and kept your lips firmly shut. Which made him growl in disapproval and grabbed you hips harder, making you gasp. Ludwig took that chance to dominate the kiss and explore your mouth claiming his new territory. You groaned into the kiss wanting to pull him closer.

"Yo, _! I need help on this lev-" Gilbert walked in on you two. "Woah! Little bro! I'm so proud of you! Your sucking face with like your lifelong crush! I'm going to leave you two alone now." He shut the door again.

"Are you gonna let me go now?" You asked.

"Nein, ve are going to have more fun _~." Dragging you to presumably his bedroom. And you two lets just say had a lot of fun with that apron.

* * *

I'll leave the rest to you imagination. For my friend Jen Jen who wanted me to write a humorous Germany x reader fanfic.

_Translation Notes_

madchen-girl


End file.
